1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two-handled shovel and, more particularly, to a two-handled shovel wherein the secondary handle is springedly attached to the primary handle.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The desirability of two-handled shovels is evident. A two-handled shovel permits a user to use both arms in the shoveling process thereby reducing back strain.
Two-handled shovels are well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,582 issued to Rocha discloses a two-handled shovel wherein the primary handle is attached to the secondary handle by a rotary bushing and U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,728 issued to Davidson discloses a universal joint for attachment purposes.
These and other examples in the art suffer from a major drawback. When used to shovel harsh elements, such as sand, snow, mud, plaster, asphalt, cement, etc., these shovels are readily susceptible to damage. These harsh elements will invade the rotational elements of the handle attachment means. This element invasion can cause problems such as attachment means clogging, lockup, and excessive wear and tear.
In order to overcome the stated problems, regular cleaning is called for. This may include disassembly of the attachment means and careful cleaning of the internal parts. Many users will dismiss such cleanings and will either use the shovel in a single handle mode or discard it for a standard one-handled shovel.
A two-handled shovel is needed where the attachment means is not easily susceptible to damage. Such a shovel must be operable in harsh shoveling environments without suffering undue clogging, lockup, or wear. Cleaning of the shovel's attachment means must be relatively simple without the need for disassembly.